Sleep Tight
by FantasyAndBrokenDreams
Summary: Angst-y one shot 'cuz that's what I do best! Almost completely OC characters with only a passing mention of regular characters. I might turn it into a story if enough people like it. A glimpse into a traumatic moment of a random survivor's life.


**Attack of the plot bunnies. Really random and almost completely OC. Reviews are always welcome, as well as CC but flames will be reported and ignored. Also, tons of thanks to StarViky for reading this over for me and giving critique!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and storyline._**

Sleep Tight

We were running.

My breath came out in short bursts as I struggled to keep it under control. My sister's hand clenched tightly in mine as I practically dragged her through the woods. We dashed under overhead tree branches and leaped over stumps and other treacherous materials that threatened to trip us and give the Spiders time to catch up. Rain accosted us from sky and the cold air made the droplets feel like tiny daggers made of ice when they hit our skin.

I squinted through the downpour, noticing a giant tree up ahead. I dared to take a moment to glance back, reassured by how ahead we were. But we couldn't run forever and they probably could. I pulled my sister over and angled our path towards the big tree. If luck was on our side, it would be the tree that saved our lives.

When we passed the tree, I wheeled around quickly and burst out a grin. There was a hole in the tree just large enough to hold the two of us.

I shoved my sister in, putting my finger to my lips when she let out a squeal. I looked around frantically, searching for a large branch. The pouring rain made it hard to see, but I found a suitable branch close by. I sloshed through a little mud to grab the branch. I dragged it behind me as I climbed into the small space. I positioned it right in front, blocking us from view.

I adjusted my sister so she was behind me. I could feel her shaking against my back as she clung tight around my waist. She whimpered a little as we felt the giant steps of the Machines shake the ground. I pressed my wet hand against her mouth without turning to look at her. I kept my eyes focused on the tiny gap between the dripping leaves.

We held our breaths as a large group of Machines and Spiders creep by, eyes peeled for us. We waited a very tense half hour as they combed the area and left, giving them some time to cover a lot of ground before we left our hideout.

Suddenly, the branch was ripped away, revealing a Spider. My sister's screams reverberated through the small space as I desperately sliced at it with my knife. The Spider, though, had its own knife, and it fought back. It slashed at me with more precise, accurate strokes. I had numerous small cuts on my body. Luckily, it aimed to injure and not kill. I guess they wanted to stick a leech on our backs.

Suddenly, there was a small gasp from behind me. I noticed that the Spider's knife I'd managed to dodge had slid under my arm and lodged into my sister's stomach. I shrieked wordlessly, my fear morphing into rage.

Within three seconds, I had my knife up the Spider's mouth and into its head. Its dirty brown blood spilled onto me and the heavy dead body fell onto me. I shoved it off, rushing back to my sister.

I could tell it was too late.

She had pulled the knife out of her stomach and the wound gushed bright red blood. The edges of the wound were tinged with crimson and brown. The rain mingled with the falling blood droplets.

I gently lay my sister down so her head lay on my lap. I pushed away the blonde hair plastered to the side of her face by the falling water. I struggled not to cry as my sister took short, shattering breaths.

"Lilah?" she forced out, her tiny hand reaching out to brush my face.

"What?" I asked urgently, grasping her cold hand in both of mine.

"Will I see mommy and daddy now?" she asked, breaking my heart with the hope that filled her face.

I smiled slightly, and then my face contorted into grief as I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Yeah," I choked out. "You say hi to them for me, okay Lea?"

"Yeah," she murmured, her hand becoming limp in mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered as I watched her eyes dull and her breaths stop. Hot tears ran like rivers down my face, mingling with the cold rainwater that lightened to a drizzle. The air seemed misty now, and the sun shone down just right so that the entire clearing was lit up the same gold Lea's hair.

I wanted to bury her, but I know she'd understand. The other Spiders and Machines would eventually notice when the dead Spider didn't catch up, and they'd come looking. I couldn't waste any time. I needed to put as much distance between me and them as quickly as possible.

"Sleep tight," I whispered as I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and placed her hands over her stomach, covering the nasty wound. I turned around at the edge of the clearing, capturing one last picture of the little girl I should have protected better.

I decided to chase after a group we had encountered a day earlier. The man, Tom, said the second mass would take us in if we wanted. I stupidly turned down the offer yesterday, but now I had nowhere to go and nothing to lose. Besides, that guy Hal was pretty cute.

**So, just a random, sad one shot. Possibly a whole story if enough people want me to continue. Even then, it will have to wait until I finish one of my other stories. Just let me know if you want more or just want to use your imagination for the rest :)**


End file.
